ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Sage
Pokémon Sage is an upcoming role-playing video game developed by members of the 4chan board /vp/. Sage is a fangame of the ''Pokémon'' game series with an entirely new region, plot, and cast of human characters and Pokémon creatures. Gameplay ''Pokémon Sage s gameplay is standard for the Pokémon series. However, it includes an entirely new Pokédex. The Starter Pokémon are the avian Grass-type Foliat, the goat-like Fire-type Kidling, and the reptilian Water-type Aguade. Most of te art designs for the pokemon were made after the fact the game was made. This was an interesting idea as Animators and artits had to replace all existing Pokemon with new ones after the gameplay was launched. Sara and Asriel (both animators) were only 10 - 11 at the time, making this a very hard goal to achieve. The amount of effort in gameplay can be thanked to many people working on the game, but here are soime of the leading people: Tyler Feilding, Sara langly, Kyle Evans, Asriel Cooper, Danny Gregson and Luther Hallway. Setting and plot Pokémon Sage takes place in a fictional region called Urobos. Urobos is loosely based on Central and South America, with many Pokémon, though not all, being related to the real-life region. It features a lush jungle to the south-west, snowy mountains to the north-west, and a huge inescapable desert to the south. The villainous team(s) in the game are in no way related to the Aztec Empire or the Spanish conquistadors. The town the player starts in is covered in snow since the town is located up in the mountains. The player, named either Simon or Sofia by default, has a friendly rival as well as a more acerbic rival who steals the friendly rival's starter Pokémon. Development The game's development began in 2014, when a group of Pokémon fans from /vp/ and artists such as: Jack Galber, Asriel Cooper and Sara Heshin. They are a board on the website 4chan dedicated to Pokémon discussion, decided to collaborate on a fangame. Developed for computers running Microsoft Windows, it was created using the software RPG Maker with the aid of Pokémon Essentials, a set of scripts tailored to Pokémon gameplay. The development team has sought out help from outside sources, allowing submissions for concept art and in-game sprites. The working title was CAPX, which remains the namesake of the game's wiki. The game's development has been lengthy and marked by internal disagreements; by June 2014, even the villainous team had not yet been chosen from a list of candidates. A demo was released in 2016; it lasts for around two hours of gameplay and includes three towns and two caves, with a limited Pokédex of ten Pokémon. Fortunately in 2016, an'Alpha' titled release was made with: 3 new areas, 2 new towns and 8 more Pokemon. This was a solo idea that (was not organised inside the group) came from Asriel Cooper. After this unannounced release, Tyler Feilding and Sara Langly (both part of the DRP ,Data Release Program, stated "This was a very disappointing move from Asriel, but thanks to him are game blew up in popularity from his new Pokemon he added and the new Data packs. We thank him but in future, we would like for are releases to be organised within the group." See also *''Katawa Shoujo'', another game developed on 4chan References Category:2channel Category:Aztecs in fiction Category:Freeware games Category:Upcoming video games Category:Video games featuring protagonists of selectable gender Category:Windows games Category:RPG Maker games Category:Pokémon fangames